Caged
by Denyce
Summary: Au: Things go a bit differently the first time Alec encounters Ames White.


Excited cheers resounded as Alec exited the caged arena.

Tonight he had fought with a single goal: to make a lot of money _fast_, then get the hell out of dodge. It was easy, five consecutive fights. He felt good with winnings that'd easily compensate against any sector bribe and at the same time afford him enough to travel comfortably.

Pleased, Alec didn't bother to hide his grin, especially not after the entrance door to the arena slammed shut behind him and he could still hear the crowds cheering him on. Calling out for Monty Cora! It made him feel good, to leave them wanting more.

Alec continued walking down the corridor.

When he passed, he could sense the other fighters' fear, even their admiration. It was blatant where they stopped their jittery bouncing and clapped him on the back. However Alec knew it was less about congratulations and more about relief that they didn't have to fight him.

To anyone else Alec appeared calm and took it all in stride, but his own excitement was slow to dissipate. The spike of adrenaline from fighting, the crowd's excitement, Alec couldn't deny he enjoyed it, enough that he was tempted to stay. It didn't hurt that Annie had tried to make him happy, even going so far as giving Alec his own dressing room to wait in-between the fights. With each win he only had to say something in passing before it was delivered minutes later. However with Manticore's goons still out there, Alec knew he couldn't afford to hang around, he had to get moving. He'd change, collect his money and tell Annie. Annie, the owner of the club wouldn't like it, she liked him, and Alec suspected her feelings it went beyond the money or crowds he drew.

Just as Alec twisted the knob and opened the door to his dressing room to step inside Alec was saw a blur of someone moving, but it was too late; he was tasered, his body hitting the floor hard even as pain rippled through him. The voltage wasn't high enough to render him unconscious, but enough to make him powerless. They ignored his body spasms, as two men bent down and easily picked him up, hauling him over to someone who appeared to be in charge.

Alec's head lolled to the side: he didn't have to wonder who they were to know he had seriously miscalculated his timing.

The man in front of him obviously the one in charge barked an order, "Verify his designation."

Alec kept his eyes on the man even as someone else he couldn't see came up behind him and pushed his head forward and he felt the scan at the back of his neck. "X5 494, just as we suspected, sir."

"Good, then proceed."

Behind him, the man showed no hesitation and Alec felt the muzzle of a gun against the back of his neck however instead of a bullet to kill him something else was injected-though painful, apparently not as lethal.

Suddenly he was propped down in a chair; facing the one in charge from Manticore as the others left the room. Alec didn't know this guy, but there was something about him that Alec did recognize, he enjoyed his job. Enjoyed hurting people-people like him.

"It appears you made a sizable amount of pocket change for one day's work. I'd be impressed if you were human, but you and I know you're not. However…" He reached over and gripped Alec's hair forcing him to meet his stare. "You might still impress me yet. Tonight when the arena closes down for them," he cinched his chin indicting the crowd out there now. The corner of his lips spread out into a cruel grin. "We'll re-open for a private audience, and you'll fight… or die." He chuckled, "However this time your opponents are like you, transgentic freaks."

He released Alec's hair and tapped the back of his neck. "That was to keep you in-line, aided by this remote control." He showed Alec a small box with his thumb over the button. Alec's eyes widened. He pulled out of his pocket what appeared to be a small marble. "On its own it isn't much." To demonstrate he let it drop and crushed it with his foot until there was an explosive pop. "But attached to your spine…, and a range of five miles. It's very effective." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Make me use it, it'll definitely kill you, but understand it won't be for long. I have plans for you, so know any time you die I'll be bringing you back." He laughed again as he leaned in and patted Alec's cheek before he stood. "Part of what makes all you transgentics so special, it takes a lot to permanently kill an X series, but don't worry, I know how to avoid every single one – when I _want_ to."

Alec stared at him in fear. "But I plan on keeping you around for a long time."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it. Standing there was the arena's owner Annie. Annie was older, human as she told him after his first fight; that she'd been around the block a few times. Meaning nothing surprised her anymore-not until his scrawny ass walked in and he easily won. She knew how to read people, to read him. Why she let him to fight in the first and why she didn't bet against him. Instantly Alec liked her; she was full of determination and moxie. Seeing her standing there felt like she had betrayed him. "She's in charge of making you _comfortable_…" he glanced around the room, his arms opened to the space around them. "in these accommodations, your new home. Her job is to clean and feed you, keep your room clean. Anything else you need will be serviced by me."

"Any questions, Annie?"

"No Sir, Mr. White."

"Good. Make sure he sleeps; he's has a long night ahead."

With that White left leaving Alec alone with Annie.

She took a step forward. "I'm so sorry, Alec."

Almost despondent Alec looked at her. He wanted to hate her because right now she was nothing more than his handler. However when he looked into her eyes he saw the truth that she was as much a victim as he was, and in her own way despite trying to survive in her new role, she was trying her best to offer him comfort.

Defeated, Alec turned away. He wanted to run, to let White kill him, but even as the thought went through Alec's mind he knew White would be true to his word and bring him back.

Standing, Alec started to pace, his fear getting the better of him as adrenaline accelerated his pulse.

Annie offered a glass, "Here drink this."

Alec glanced at the glass, knowing it was probably drugged then gave a look, telling her to go screw herself.

She didn't bother to deny that it was drugged. Instead she nervously glanced at a corner in the ceiling then mumbled an apology. "I know but… I'm sorry but it's my job now. And he left orders that you need to rest. If I don't…" She let it hang there the implication clear; White would kill her and replace her with someone else. With dread, Alec also realized White was watching.

Reluctantly he took the glass and stared into the clear liquid. "It's a mild sedative; it'll allow you to sleep for a few hours. I'll wake you before… then I'll bring you some food before the fight."

Alec nodded before he swallowed, drinking it down, then handed her the empty glass.

"Go ahead and lay down, I'll be back later."

Alec didn't move, but watched her leave then started to pace, revealing his frustration. It didn't last long before the drug started to work through his system and he had to collapse back onto the bed. His mind still active, and ran through everything that happened. Still he couldn't understand why White was willing to go through such lengths to keep him alive-it didn't make sense, but for the first time he really understood what Max tried to tell him. At the time he hadn't seen it that way, but she was right; he'd been a prisoner at Manticore. It wasn't his home it never was.

Alec glanced around the room before he was forced to close his eyes, but held onto the single thought even as he firmly rejected White's claim. _This wasn't home it was a cage and he was still a prisoner._

Fin~


End file.
